Dark Secrets
by Razial
Summary: The return of Harry's twin sister causes shock and anger, as does her refusal to say where she has been for the last year. Now together once more they must fight to survive the darkness to come.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets

Authors: Razial and Hawklan

Beta: None this time, just ourselves so feel free to point out errors we missed, so that we can fix them.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters connected to the books or films as they belong to J.K. Rowling, we also don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood as it and everything connected to it belongs to whoever currently owns the rights to it. Finally we don't own the character of Forest Potter as she belongs to the person who created it our friend and fanart creator cloudleonsgurl.

Notes: This entire story is based on the wonderful ideas of Cloudleonsgurl, however we're only using some of the full plot behind this idea and keeping it in the HP universe with only some small bits of Doctor Who. We hope she will enjoy what we've come up with. We're using the Tenth Doctor for this story as we're not keen on the new one. His personal timeline for this will be after the end of the forth season and before the one off specials they did. We've also added a middle name for Forest and thus her full name is Forest Selene Potter.

Note2: This fic picks up on Cloud's idea as did the one of RubyPaladin's story. To get confusion out of the way: This is stand alone story and has nothing to do with Ruby's Forrest story. Go out and read her fic as well and enjoy a great story.

Summary: The return of Harry's twin sister causes shock and anger, as does her refusal to say where she has been for the last year. Now together once more they must fight to survive the darkness to come.

Chapter 1

(Privet Drive)

The silence of the night was broken by the sound of something arriving. No one paid it any heed, just as no one ever does. A few moments later the Tardis finished materializing and the door swung open to allow a young woman to step out of it. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes that quickly turned to meet those of the man who had been her companion and teacher for the last year. He stood taller than her and had brown hair which was slightly spiked and brown eyes that seemed to pull you in. You could almost see the many wonderful and terrible things he had seen in his long life if you looked close enough.

"Are you sure you want to do this Forest?" the Doctor inquired. "What you plan is dangerous. Messing with time is not a good idea," he warned, knowing it was pointless to argue with her but figuring he had to try it one more time.

"I know Doctor," Forest said, nodding her head knowing he was right but seeing no other way she said, "But he is my brother, my twin and I have to save him," she stated. "I have to try or everything I saw will come true and he will die in agony," she all but whispered.

The Doctor let out a sigh knowing it had been a bad idea to show Forest her brother's future, but he had not been able to resist her request. It seemed as he got older he had begun to take more risks. He had done the same with Rose when he had allowed her to see her father before he had died. That adventure had almost caused all life on Earth to be wiped out as Rose had not been able to stop herself interfering. Thankfully this time her brother's fate was not set in stone and thus could be changed. Still it was a big risk and he was worried how far Forest would go to save her brother and what the consequences of her actions would be.

"You realise you could make things worse and not just for Harry, but for your world as well?" he reminded her.

"I know that as well Doctor, but you have to understand Harry is all I have left," Forest responded heatedly. "He is all the family I have and more than that he is my twin and if you have ever known any twins before you would know there is a special bond between them which runs deeper than most normal siblings," she told him. "I will save him," she swore.

The Doctor gave her an understanding smile even if he did not fully believe she understood what kind of undertaking she had started. He pulled her into a small hug hating that this was goodbye. Another companion was leaving him and he would be alone again, still at least this time he could still visit. Letting go he pulled away and reached into his coat pocket, he pulled a couple of things out and handed them to Forest.

"Take these," he said. "The necklace will ensure no one can read your mind and thus steal the information of where you have been and what you know from you," he explained. "The ring will give you a small layer of protection against magic, but don't rely on it too much and I've given you another for Harry as well," he continued gaining a grateful smile from Forest. "The key will allow you to summon me back if you really need me. All you have to do is hold it and whisper my name and the Tardis will bring me to you. It is an old way of summoning me but I figure no one will pay attention to a key," he told her with a smile of his own. "I also gave you a piece of paper with the number for Torchwood and a friend of mine called Captain Jack Harkness. Use it if you need help as he is based in Cardiff and can get here quickly to aide you," he added. "I'll let him know to expect a call and to help if you do," he finished.

"Thank you Doctor," Forest finally told him after a few seconds. "I know you don't exactly approve of what I'm about to attempt, but I am grateful for your help," she added.

"Family is family Forest and if I could, believe me I would try and save my own people, but I can't," the Doctor told her with a sad smile as his eyes took on a haunted look. "The events of the time war are forever locked to me. They're gone and they are never coming back," he told her while doing his best not to think of the real reason why it was impossible to save his people. Of the horror of seeing them corrupted by the war, willing to destroy all life to save their own existence. No, best not to dwell on that, he liked to remember them as they were before the war.

"Never say never, Doctor," Forest said gently, placing a hand on his arm and drawing him out of his memories. "If it is one thing that I've learned with you is, that nothing is impossible," she reminded him. She glanced at her watch and noted it was almost time to leave. She noted the Doctor looked sadder and she guessed he knew it was time to part ways as well. "This isn't goodbye Doctor, I am sure we will see each other again," she said with as much conviction as she could.

"I agree, I wish you luck Forest," the Doctor finally responded. "Just be careful and if you need me then call and I will come," he reminded her before giving her one last hug and then he stepped back into the Tardis.

He leaned against the door and did his best to fight the sadness he felt at parting with yet another friend. For some reason they never seem to stay long anymore. He grew to care about them and then they leave. It was getting more and more painful. Outside Forest placed her hand on the Tardis door and whispered another goodbye before she turned and ran. She had little time to reach her brother and save him from his possible death. She paused and spun as she heard the Tardis began to fade. She felt like she had been hit with a hammer at seeing it leave without her, but she knew in her heart this had to be. Once the Tardis was gone she turned and continued to run, hoping she would be in time to save Harry.

+D+

(Park, near Privet Drive)

Harry Potter looked up as the clouds suddenly darkened and it went cold, far colder than should be normal. Infact he suddenly realised where he had felt this particular feeling before. He backed away from Dudley and his gang as he concluded they were in terrible danger. Dudley's gang broke first and ran, while Dudley was almost frozen in fear, but he managed to get him moving. They both ran as hard as they could as the coldness increased. It was like a chill moving up their spines Dudley was panicking and kept shouting at him to stop it. Like he had the power to do something like this, his muggle relatives had some stupid ideas about his powers and what he could do with them.

They finally came to an underpass and both tripped over each other. Harry attempted to pull his wand, but as he pointed it forward a Dementor smashed into him and slammed him into the wall. His wand dropped to the ground as another Dementor came for Dudley. Both struggled against the grips of the creatures holding them. Just as it leaned in to deliver its deadly kiss a voice, he recognised but hadn't heard in a year, shouted the Patronus curse and drove the Dementors off.

He dropped to the ground and grabbed his own wand and shouted his own Patronus. His stag raced to join the lynx that belonged to only one person he knew, his twin sister. He could barely believe she was standing just behind him, but for now he focused on driving the horrid creatures away. Finally they retreated and vanished. Harry quickly moved to check on their cousin and was relieved to find he was alive and that was more than he had hoped.

"Are you okay Harry?" Forest inquired as she knelt next to him and did her best not to flinch at the sudden angry look her twin shot her. His green eyes were so very like her own and their mother and yet they were almost flashing like the killing curse.

"Where the hell have you been Selene?" Harry all but demanded to know, unable to hold back the tide of anger he felt at his twin at leaving him alone for a whole year. He had almost given her up for dead. Her missing presence had almost been like a physical wound in his chest.

Forest looked away unsure how to really answer that question right now, she could not tell him the whole truth, not yet. He wasn't ready and his first response would be to tell Dumbledore and one thing she knew for sure was that the old headmaster couldn't be told the truth. He had plans of his own for her and Harry, plans that were not fully in their best interest. She had seen that in the future with the Doctor, while he wasn't evil like Voldemort the old man was not fully good either.

His one defining interest was keeping the Wizarding World as it was. He talked of change and other such things, but he was just as much steeped in pure blood traditions as the major dark families were. He believed purebloods were necessary to keep the Wizarding World strong, thus he would do all he could to keep as many of the old families alive in some fashion.

"Selene?" Harry's angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts and made her meet his gaze again.

No one called her by her middle name, but Harry. He was the only one she would allow to call her Selene. It was something he had always done. Noting he was still waiting for her answer she let out a sigh knowing her answer was not going to go down to well.

"I can't tell you that Harry, at least not yet," she finally responded noting his gaze grow more angry. "I swear to you Harry I will tell you, but in the fullness of time. You are not ready for the answers, but I have come back to help you," she told him.

"Do you have any idea what I went through last year? What I witnessed?" Harry said with a glare that almost made Forest feel as if he was trying to burn a hole through her head. "Do you have any idea of the horrors I saw? How close I came to dying and the nightmares it caused afterwards?" He continued to rant both unaware of someone walking towards them.

Forest felt tears sting her eyes as she heard the agony in her twin's voice. She did the only thing she could think of and pulled him into an embrace. He fought her at first, but she persisted and finally he collapsed against her and held onto her tightly. She had known Harry would be angry with her for leaving, but she'd had no real idea what she had left him to face alone. She could feel his pain as if it was her own. 'What had she done?' she asked herself.

"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know," she told him and that was the truth. She had seen his future, but not his past, in hindsight that was an error.

Considering the dangers of the first three years of their Hogwarts education, she guessed she should have expected their forth to be more of the same. Only from the sounds of what he had said, it had been much worse than before. She held him tighter as he struggled to regain control of himself, the sounds of someone behind them finally registered and they both spun with their wands out until they noted it was Arabella Figg. A crazy old woman who lived across from them on Privet Drive, they quickly tried to hide their wands.

"Don't put them away you silly children," her response to their actions shocked them both. "The Dementors could come back," she warned them as she moved closer. "Now get that great lump up and follow me, keep your eyes open," she added.

She waited until they had Dudley up and leaned against them both and then she led them back to Privet Drive. Forest noted she kept glancing at her with worry and confusion and she guessed she was wondering where she had been and why she had come back now.

"How do you know about Dementors, Mrs. Figg?" Harry inquired as they walked his tone one of confusion.

"I'm a squib and was sent here to keep an eye on you both," Arabella answered as she did her best not to let her fear of the creatures show. "Dumbledore asked me to watch over you," she added not noticing the angry scowl this answer caused in Harry.

"And you never said anything, neither did he," Harry spat. "That means he knew how the Dursleys treated us and he did nothing," he raged.

But Mrs. Figg ignored his outrage and continued to lead them down the street only to pause as she noted the Order member on guard duty was missing. She cursed Mundungus Fletcher for abandoning his post and swore to inform Dumbledore.

"Now get inside and stay there and you girl better have a good reason for running away for a year," Arabella said, turning to face them. "Dumbledore will want to know what you've been up too, so you better have a good explanation," she added with a frown.

Forest ignored the old woman's words even though she knew what she said was true. The old man would want to know where she had been, but if things went as planned then he would never know. Turing away she and Harry helped Dudley inside, this was a reunion Forest was not looking forward too as she did not like her relatives anymore than Harry did. She was certain they would not be pleased by her return, not that she cared too much about their reactions.

Of course as expected the Dursleys reactions were one of anger, accusation and stupidity. They threatened to throw them both onto the street until a howler arrived, and seemed to give some kind of warning that made their aunt reconsider. As they were ordered upstairs another letter arrived. This time from the Ministry of Magic basically stating they would be attending a hearing about their supposed misuse of magic and that they were been suspended from attending Hogwarts until the matter was settled. Finally a third letter arrived much to their uncles displeasure, this time it was from Remus ordering them to stay at the house and that Dumbledore was trying to sort out everything.

"Bloody Owls," Vernon Dursley spat as he shooed them out of the house. "I have had enough of you both, now get upstairs and stay there and do not let me see either of you again until I call for you," he ordered, as he glared at them both. "We are going to take Dudley to the hospital. I don't want any trouble from you while we are gone. Is that understood, you brats?" he demanded his face almost purple in rage.

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry and Forest responded at the same time before they turned to head upstairs.

"And when we get back we will be discussing your little disappearing act, is that understood?" Petunia added, as she watched them leave with an annoyed look on her face. Forest just paused and nodded her head in agreement before following Harry up to what had been their room.

They waited until their relatives were gone before sitting down on the bed and trying to work out how to discuss what had happened. Harry still felt anger at what he saw as been abandoned by his twin. Forest could see this in his eyes, she should have realised he would not take her vanishing for a year well. But the idea of traveling with the Doctor, of seeing the wonders of the universe and even going backwards and forwards in time had blinded her to that. Still because she had gone with the Doctor, she had the chance of saving her brother's life and ensuring he lived to destroy Voldemort.

"Why?" Harry finally asked. "Why did you leave me, Selene?" he added his tone still angry, but this time far more subdued than before.

Forest let out a sigh as she stared at her twin wondering what to say. "I need you to trust me Harry. I will answer your questions in time, but for now all I can say is that it was important," she finally told him. "I swear to you Harry I'm here to help you survive and I will never turn my back on you again," she promised.

Harry stared at her for a few minutes before he nodded his head in agreement, he could never see his sister harming him. He believed what she had said, hopefully when she did give him the answers he sought they would show that what she was saying was the truth. Suddenly they both heard noises from downstairs and they both pulled their wands and faced the door. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a group of Witches and Wizards standing outside who were all pointing their wands at them.

"Hello Harry," Remus Lupin's voice surprised them as he stepped forward. "Forest, I must say I am surprised to see you. Many of us thought you dead," he added as he gazed at the young woman which stood by Harry's side.

"I'm sure somehow the headmaster was not one of them," Forest responded. "It is good to see you again, professor," she added with a small smile.

"Wait a minute, how do we know you're really Remus Lupin?" Harry asked, moving slightly infront of his sister and aiming his wand at the man. "For all we know you could be a polijuiced impostor like Crouch Jr.," he stated with a glare as one of the wizards who he recognised as Mad Eye Moody chuckled to himself.

"He's got a good head on his shoulders at least," Moody said with approval.

"I agree," Remus responded with a smile of his own. "To answer your question Harry I am Remus Lupin. I know the code to access the Marauder's Map which is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and also that my nickname is Moony and I helped create the map," he added.

Harry nodded his head and lowered his wand relieved to see the person in front of him was really his friend.

Forest on the other hand still held her wand pointed at him. "All good Professor and it even looks like it was enough for my brother, but frankly every Death Eater could have told us that as well. Wormtail works for Tom and so every Death Eater probably knows what you have told us as well. So try again," she said.

Moody grinned and looked at Remus. "She got you there, bright girl," he said.

Remus shrugged and said, "Good point. While I was teaching you in DADA I showed the class a Bogart. Everyone had a go at it expect you two. We tried that later in private. Your Bogart turned into Dracula, as he was played by like Christopher Lee."

Now satisfied Forest lowered her wand as well.

"We are here to take you both to headquarters. Tonks here will help you pack your things," Remus informed them before turning to Forest. "I'm afraid I have to ask for your wand Forest. Dumbledore's orders until we can settle the matter on where you've been for the past year," he told her.

"No," Forest responded, instantly on alert and relieved she had put the necklace the Doctor had given her on so no one would be able to read her mind.

"Hand it over girl," Moody growled as he reached for his own wand, but Harry was faster and quickly had his own wand trained on the group as Forest brought her own up.

"Harry, please understand, your sister has been missing all year and suddenly shows up just after Voldemort has returned," Remus explained. "The headmaster is worried that your sister may have sold you out," he reluctantly added. "We need to know where she has been and what she has been up to," he stated.

"I would rather die than betray my twin and the idea I would aide the bastard who killed our parents is even more outrageous," Forest all but spat. "The headmaster must be losing his marbles if he truly believes this," she continued. "I will not turn my wand over to any of you, nor can you force me," she added, although she knew that was not exactly true but she was betting none of the people in front of her would try force to relieve her of her wand.

"The first one of you to attempt to force it from her will be put down by me," Harry warned them, stepping in before this could degenerate into a pointless fight. "My sister would never betray me. She saved mine and Dudley's life from the Dementors. So you can tell the Headmaster to forget that idea and then ask him where his prison guard of his precious Order of the Roasted Chicken was while we were attacked," he spat. "Now are we leaving or not?" he demanded with a glare.

"Very well Harry," Remus said after letting out a sigh and running a hand through his graying hair. "But I assure you the headmaster will not be pleased by your defiance or yours Forest," he warned.

The twins glanced at each other and just shrugged in response, not really caring, both for their own reasons. They watched as the pink haired witch used a few charms to packs their things into their trunks, thankfully Harry had managed to stop the Dursleys from throwing Forest's things out with a little application of threat of force. Harry picked up the cage which held Hedwig, while Forest found the one that held her own owl Tara. Once they were ready they followed the group out of the house.

+D+

(Grimwauld Place)

After they had left the house they walked until they crossed wards and then quickly apparated to Headquarters. The moment they entered Harry was rushed by an overeager Molly and with a loud "HARRY" he was pulled into a suffocating hug.

A few moments later she let him go and then she saw Forest. For a moment Molly froze, but then she rushed over to her and hugged her even quicker than she had Harry. "Forest my girl, by Merlin you are alive," she said with tears in her eyes and then quickly hugged the young woman again. "It is good to see you, but you look so thin, you must be starved. I will prepare something to eat for you and then the others should be here as well." With those words Molly disappeared into the kitchen before anyone could even utter a word.

Forest looked after the woman who had always been like a mother to Harry and her and grinned. If she missed something in the 'year' she was away besides Harry it was that woman, the love she had for them and her fabulous cooking.

Harry looked at her sister, smiled and said, "Looks like at least one of the supposed adults is happy to see you again, sis. Be prepared to be stuffed like a turkey quite soon."

Forrest laughed and replied, "I look forward to it. Aunt Molly's cooking is the best."

To this statement Harry could only nod. "Ok, let's get our stuff upstairs and then we can go to Molly, so that she can fatten you up," he said with a grin. 'Damn, even if he was still a bit angry at her, it was good to have her back', he thought.

Ignoring the other adults the two rushed to their rooms. Both had to smile as they remembered the last time they were here and the chaos Sirius had caused as he gave them each their own room, which were password protected and connected with each other. Ron had thrown quite a tantrum at that and just proved again what a jealous git he could be. Forest never could understand how her brother could befriend him, but that was for later to sort out. They quickly put their things into the rooms and let their owls out of their cages, gave them fresh water and a bit to eat. Just as they wanted to go downstairs again they heard a loud bark and saw a huge shape rush at them. Before he reached them the dog turned back into Sirius in mid run and before they could react Sirius had pulled them both into a hug.

"Forest, you are back. I can't believe it. How was the journey? Did you enjoy it how is my old friend? And..." Sirius fired off and quickly went silent as he saw the enraged face of this godson.

"YOU KNEW?" Harry bellowed so loud everyone in the house could hear him.

"Upps," was Sirius only reply.

+D+

(London, England, Somewhen else)

With its usual sound the Tardis appeared right in the street and as always no one seemed to notice it. It stood there for a few minutes and then the door opened and the Doctor stepped out of it. He looked around and smiled a sad smile.

It was something over a year now for him since he parted ways with Forest and since then his travels just weren't the same anymore. He hoped all went well for her and her brother as she had hoped, but he couldn't go check for it just yet. Because of the temporal disturbances Forest was causing he couldn't just drop in on her, except when she would summon him, which hasn't happened yet.

Not having anything planned for the moment he strolled a bit through the streets of London until he stopped in front of a bookstore which dealt with old and rare books. He smiled and entered the shop and looked around curios. Suddenly he stopped, smiled and picked up a book called 'The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Grimwauld Place)

Harry paced up and down the room he was in with Selene and Sirius, who was doing his best to explain how he knew this 'Doctor' his twin had been traveling with. Still he knew that a lot wasn't said, the both of them were keeping secrets from him and it was driving him even angrier than he already was. Hearing that Sirius had known where Selene was really enraged him, all year he had been worried his twin might have been captured by Voldemort or worse killed.

"Enough Sirius, all I want to know is why you didn't tell me where she was or that she was at least safe and alive," Harry finally exploded, cutting Sirius's halting explanation off.

Sirius looked unsure on what to say to him, which did nothing to calm him down or abate his temper. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am, I've grown used to not talk about the Doctor," he finally responded as he realised the kind of mess he was in and the pain he had accidentally put his godson through.

"The Doctor is a good person Harry," Forest said, moving forward easily seeing the anger that had once again overcome her twin. "You would like him," she added.

"If he is such a good person Selene then why didn't he take me when he took you on your year long trip?" Harry couldn't help but ask. His eyes seemed to flash as his anger again exploded within him. "I would have done almost anything to have avoided last year," he spat as he began to pace again.

Forest let a sigh escape her as she tried to find an answer that would satisfy her twin's question, but she could find nothing that would not open the door to even more complex and dangerous questions. At least dangerous at the moment, until Harry had fully calmed down and sworn not to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore, what she could say she had said.

"He had his reasons Harry," Forest finally said, wincing as she saw the rage increase in Harry's every movement as he stopped and as he spun to face her his glare seemed to rip through her. "Important ones," she added.

"And let me guess, you can't tell me them?" Harry sarcastically inquired, hating being so mad at his twin which was not something that had happened before, but he was unable to stop himself.

Forest winced again at the tone of voice Harry used before answering. "No, not yet, once you've calmed down and sworn not to tell anyone else, especially Dumbledore, then I can tell you some of the truth," she told him, hoping that would at least calm him down somewhat.

Harry actually did calm down at this, surprised by his twin's sudden lack of trust in Dumbledore. He had his own reasons for no longer trusting the headmaster, thanks to the last year and the summer that he had just gone through. As he had learned that Ms. Figg had been on Privet Drive their entire lives and had watched them and so Dumbledore must have known about the abuse they suffered at the Dursley's hands and destroyed his trust even more, but he had not expected Forest to mistrust him as well, as she had been missing the last year.

"Why don't you want Dumbledore to know?" he asked and ensured his tone of voice did not contain any of his previous rage in it.

"Because he has his own plans for us Harry, plans that do not always have our best interest at heart," Forest explained as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, ensuring he would look her in the eye and take note of how important she felt this was. "While he isn't an evil man, he does believe the purebloods are needed for our world to survive and will do all he can to preserve them in some fashion, no matter what they have done," she continued. "He wants to use us as rallying points for the war ahead. We are nothing but pawns to him and while he may actually care about us at some level we are still expendable to him as long as we bring Voldemort down," she went on, staring deeper into her twin's eyes who listened intently to her. "If we die he can use the memory of us and our fight to his own benefits. He can and will claim our inheritance to use as he sees fit, again as long as Voldemort is gone it doesn't matter to him if we live or die," she went on. "His sole love is keeping the Wizarding world safe and secure. He also believes in keeping it as it is. Change is in his mind a very dangerous thing," she finished her explanation.

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked, stunned by her answer and yet he found himself seeing her point and Sirius behind them looked slightly sick.

"Not yet Harry, soon but not yet," Forest said with a sigh. "I need you to trust me Harry, there is a time and a place for the answers you seek, but for now it must remain a secret," she told him, giving him a little shake before releasing his shoulders. "I'm your twin Harry. The other half of you and we have a bond very few understand and you know I would never do anything to harm you," she pointed out with a warm smile. "I didn't mean to be away for so long. I didn't mean to leave you behind I swear, but because I did go with the Doctor I may have saved our lives," she stated.

"Listen to her Harry," Sirius told him. "The Doctor has a habit of changing people's lives, he also has a habit of saving lives," he explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I had known him before your parent's deaths, maybe he could have saved them as well," he said wistfully.

"Ok I swear I won't say anything to the others," Harry finally agreed and quickly swore a magical oath as he looked at his twin who kept her eyes firmly on him. "But when it is time Selene, I want the truth," he stated clearly.

Forest couldn't help but smile as Harry agreed to her request and quickly pulled him into a quick hug. His agreement showed that even with the anger evoked by her disappearance he still trusted her and that meant everything to her.

A knock on the door made all three turn and they watched as Remus Lupin entered the room, looking slightly unsure as he took in their faces, clearly he didn't like being left out of the loop. Sadly Sirius had already explained that Remus was just too trusting of the headmaster to say anything about the Doctor to him.

"Dumbledore would like to speak to you Forest, in the kitchen," Remus told them. "Harry you are to go upstairs and wait with Ron, Hermione and the others," he added.

"Oh I don't think so Moony," Harry responded instantly, angry again at the casual way the headmaster seemed to think he could order them around, even outside of school. "I'm going with Selene, I need to have a nice chat with the headmaster that is long overdue," he stated with a glare.

"Harry, the headmaster wants to speak to Forest alone," Remus repeated his statement about what Dumbledore wanted, not seeing why Harry had to be so stubborn about it.

"No," Harry growled, as his glare intensified. "Get it through your head Moony, the headmaster is not the master of me. I will do what I want," he told him.

"Sirius tell them," Remus said, turning to his old friend who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression on his face. "They have to do what the headmaster says, he knows what's best," he added with frustration in his tone.

"Does he?" Sirius growled angry at the headmaster for a number of reasons, which his friend was well aware off and noted that Remus slightly flinched as he spoke which showed he remembered. "People makes mistakes Remus and Dumbledore is no different in that regard, his attempts to ignore Harry and gang up on Forest is a blatant mistake and one he should have known would not go down well," he pointed out.

Remus just stared at Sirius in surprise as Harry began to head for the kitchen with Forest hot on his heels. Remus recovered enough to stop them with his hand.

"Fine do it your way, get Dumbledore annoyed at you," Remus said with a sigh and ran a hand nervously through his grayish hair. "But I have to insist you turn over your wands," he told them.

Both twins looked at the werewolf as if he was a total loon and shook their heads in absolute refusal. "What does he think we are going to do Remus, attack him?" Forest finally snapped. "We are just an under-trained witch and wizard, what kind of threat does he think we are to him?" she pressed.

"She has a point Moony," Sirius said with a smirk regaining his good humor. "What does Dumbledore think they could do to him?" he asked.

"This is not a joke Sirius," Remus snapped a little put out with his friend's lack of seriousness in this matter. "You know just as I do that they are no ordinary children. They are the strongest witch and wizard of their age," he reminded them all. "Dumbledore feels that until Forest can satisfy him on her whereabouts for the last year she should not be taken lightly," he told them. "The fact they have encountered and defeated things most grown wizards and witches cannot shows his caution is justified," he pointed out with a glare.

"Get a grip Remus," Harry snapped. "I'm surprised you are willing to take his side over ours. You're basically an uncle to us and yet here you are treating us like criminals," he argued.

Remus sighed as Harry got angrier with him and Forest's glare deepened and even Sirius was beginning to get a little annoyed with his insistence of carrying out the headmaster's orders. He could understand it somewhat, but he had always trusted the headmaster. He had led them through the first war and he was certain he would do the same in this second war.

"Sirius, please be reasonable, the headmaster knows what he is doing," he finally responded hoping to get through to his friend. "He led us all the way through the first war. We trusted him then so why don't you trust him now?" he asked.

"Because he left me to rot in Azkaban for fourteen years and he slipped up in keeping James, Lily, Frank and Alice safe," Sirius spat, having had this conversation with Remus before just before the Order was reformed. "He could have demanded I get a trial, but instead he let me get tossed into the deepest pit possible. His attempts to shield James and the others were weak and you know it," he argued as he glared at Remus. "He especially slipped up in keeping Frank and Alice safe and as soon as Voldemort was gone he let them out of hiding and conveniently forgot that his most insane followers were still free and bound to target them," he ranted. "And now he seems intent on isolating both Harry and Forest, he has refused to allow them any knowledge of what is going on with Voldemort as if he doesn't trust them," he reminded him. "They've earned the right to know everything, but instead the old man still treats them like children unable to take care of themselves," he finally said as he ran out of steam.

Remus didn't respond, but he noted Sirius's little rant had made Harry and Forest angry or better angrier than they had been. Letting out another sigh he turned and decided just to give in, he knew neither twin would hand over their wand, not now. 'When did things get so complicated?' he wondered.

Leading them towards the kitchen they passed Mrs. Weasley who only paused briefly to watch them and sent them a warm smile, before she continued with whatever she was busy with. Entering the kitchen they noted Dumbledore was not alone, by his side was Mad Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, two of the people who had helped pick them up including the young woman Remus had called Tonks. The last person in attendance was their least favorite person after the Dursley's, Severus Snape, who of cause was already sneering at them.

"Why are you here Harry? I asked to see your sister alone," Albus Dumbledore inquired with a slight frown.

"But you are not alone are you headmaster?" Harry responded sarcastically, gaining a few glares and in the case of Tonks a smile. "Ganging up on Selene is hardly what I class as fair, so I am here to provide her my support and I intend to have a long overdue conversation with you once this is over," he concluded, making Dumbledore frown even more.

"How dare you Potter?" Snape spat, unable to keep himself quite. "Your arrogance as always is mind blowing. The headmaster has told you what he wants and you should do follow those orders to the later. Now leave and don't come back," he ordered.

"Shove it Snape," Sirius growled, having come in behind Remus and had not been noted at first. "You have no right to talk to my godson like that. Do it again and I will make you wish you were never born," he promised as Remus shook his head, unsurprised by the sudden hostility in the room.

"As if Black," Snape snapped back before he was cut off by Dumbledore who was calling for silence.

"I'm afraid Harry, that whatever it is that you want to discuss will have to wait a while. I'm quite busy at the moment," Dumbledore said as he stared at Harry, who made a show of staring at a point over his head instead of right at him, unaware that by doing so he was ensuring his mind could not be read. "And I must insist you leave so I can determine where your sister has been for the last year and that she doesn't pose a threat to you or to the Order," he stated, expecting Harry to bow to his wishes easily.

Harry however refused to move. "I don't think so. The fact you have somehow convinced not only yourself, but the others as well that Selene is a possible threat to me is laughable as well as completely insane," he spat, as he glanced at each of them in turn. "Selene is not only my sister, but my twin and we share a bond you have no understanding of," he told them as he glanced at Forest who reached out and took his hand in hers, making it clear they stood side by side in this. "She could no more harm me than I could harm her. The idea she would side with Voldemort is even more stupid," he continued annoyed to see most of those in the room shiver as he said Voldemort's name. "He killed our parents and tried to kill us. There is no way in hell either of us would work for him ever," he finished.

"You are young Harry and thus easily blinded by loyalty and family," Dumbledore told him with a sigh. "People can and will betray you if they feel it benefit them, no matter what bonds are between you," he added. "Your faith in Forest could be misplaced and we need to find out if it has been," he told him. "We are not doing this out of spite, but because it is needed. We need to ensure your safety and you must understand this," he said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

Forest shook her head ever so slightly in disbelief in what Dumbledore was trying to pull. Even though she had seen just how far he would go for his goals in the future to see it up front and in person like this was shocking. She glanced at Harry and noted her brother was getting worked up again. His temper seemed very close to the surface and she wondered just what kind of scars he had gained from the last year she had been missing and how deeply they affected him.

"You are out of your mind headmaster," she finally exploded unable to keep quite any longer. "Do you even hear yourself? Does it not strike you as crazy that you are suggesting I am here to harm my twin and to hand him over to Voldemort?" she demanded of them. Only Tonks and Moody actually looked unsure, the others remained impassive.

"You are as bad as your brother," Snape spat in distaste as he did his best to ignore the striking resemblance Forest had to her mother which seemed to mock him. Especially the green eyes that both twins shared, they almost looked exactly like Lily Potter's eyes.

"Where have you been Miss Potter?" McGonagall demanded to know and stared at them cutting off any response to Snape's pot shot.

"Traveling, although it was not supposed to last a year," Forest admitted with a shake of her head, having already decided what to tell them and what not. "It was just supposed to be for a few days, but events happened that extended it to a full year," she added with a careless shrug.

"Traveling with whom?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked after introducing himself.

"A friend and not someone you need to know about," Forest answered.

"I believe we do," Dumbledore shot back frowning greatly. "Who is this so called friend and how did he manage to hide you from being located?" he asked leaning forward somewhat and again tried to get into Forest's mind, but again found himself unable to.

"I'm sorry sir, but my friend likes his privacy and thus I can and will not tell you," Forest told them. "All you need to know is that he is a good person who would not harm me or Harry," she went on with a small smile. "He also would never work for Voldemort either before you ask as he has spent his life fighting people like him," she stated.

Dumbledore continued to frown as he found he could get no answers out of her. He glanced at Moody and Tonks who were watching him carefully and decided not to push it. He could ill afford to do anything that made them question his intent. He would find another way of getting the answers he sought.

"Of all the arrogant," Snape snarled finally having had enough of this. He stood up and reached for his wand, but Forest and Harry were faster and brought theirs out and pointed straight at his heart as did Sirius and Remus.

"Stop, that's enough Severus," Dumbledore quickly shouted before anyone could think to cast a spell. "For now I will let the matter drop, but believe me when I say we will pick it up again at another time," he told them. "Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to, and do not think for a minute Harry I will forget this defiance or yours or Forest," he warned before he stood and quickly swept out of the room with most of the others following.

"Well that was fun," Tonks said with a smirk as her hair changed from pink to black. "For a minute there I actually thought a fight might break out," she added.

"Shame it didn't," Moody growled as his magical eye seemed to be looking straight through the wall where Dumbledore and the others had vanished. "It would have given me the excuse to finally take that piece of scum Snape down," he stated.

"We all would love to do that," Sirius grunted as he and the others put their wands away. "But you know Dumbledore protects him for reasons that are beyond me," he added as he ran a hand through his hair while Remus leaned against the wall.

"Maybe one day we'll find out," Remus said calmly. "For now I suggest we allow Harry and Forest to settle in while we discuss what we will be doing in the week to come," he suggested.

"Yeah good idea Moony," Tonks agreed as she indicated Forest and Harry to follow her. "I'll show you where you'll be staying, the others are probably looking forward to seeing you both," she assured them.

Harry and Forest exchanged looks, which indicated that both knew they were in for more questions before the night was out. "Uhh Tonks, we already know where we are staying, thank you," Harry said.

The twins turned around and left the adults back in the room. Silently they both went upstairs to their rooms. As they passed one room before theirs they heard the voices of their friends. Harry knocked at the door and both entered.

+D+

Ron looked up as he heard the knock on the door. He sighed silently to himself, took a deep breath and gathered himself to play his role again.

He saw the door open and Harry enter, just as he wanted to greet him he saw the second person come in behind him. He stared at her in disbelief and couldn't stop himself before he said with a bit of distaste in his voice. "You!"

"Yes me. Hello Ronikins and hi Ginny. Good to see you again," Forest replied and gave them a smile, ignoring Ron's tone for now.

Ron gritted his teeth at the use of that hated nickname and fought with himself to stay civil. It wouldn't do any good now to blow up at that bitch, she would get what she deserved later and so he forced a smile on his face. "Forest... we didn't expect to see you again after you ran way for more than a year. Still alive are you?" he said with disappointment in his voice. Granted that wasn't really all to civil, but the best he could do.

Before Harry could explode to that Ginny yelled, "RON." Then she turned to Harry and Forest again. "Forest good to see you are well and back," she said with a warm smile and gave her a quick hug while inwardly she cursed her bad luck. She had so many plans to get Harry to fall for her this year and they just had became a lot harder if not impossible with his twin being back, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. Harry would be hers this year, whatever it costs she promised herself.

+D+

(Tardis)

The Doctor was smiling as he continued to read the book he had picked up along with the first one. It was strange that he had suddenly run across a set of books which seemed to be based on Forest and her brother's lives. His curiosity was piqued and he decided he would look into who had written these wonderful stories, while he waited for the call for help he knew would come. Sooner or later Forest would ask for help. This little mystery would at least give him something to do while he waited for that, but first he had to finish the first book which was a fun read. And so he vanished into the depths of the book again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Grimwauld Place)

Hermione Granger heard what could only be Harry's voice as well as someone else's who had been missing for a whole year. She quickly got up and walked across to the boy's room where found Harry and his twin sister Forest facing Ron and Ginny. She quickly noted that neither Ginny nor Ron looked pleased to see that Forest had returned. She could quickly deduct why Ginny was not pleased. The red headed young girl was intent on getting Harry to date her this year and she probably saw Forest as a very big obstacle in her plan. Why Ron wasn't pleased to see Forest was a harder thing to get a grip on, granted he had not exactly been close to her, but they hadn't been enemies either.

Shaking of those thoughts she shouted "Harry," before she rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. He was stiff in her embrace and he didn't return it, which made her realise her friend was not happy with her.

She backed off quickly and locked eyes with him and noted her was glaring at her. No, not just her, but Ron and Ginny as well. She knew the reason why as well. All summer she and the others had gotten letters from Harry demanding information about what was happening, but they had been ordered by Dumbledore not to say a single thing, not even to say things were quiet and that there had been no signs of the Dark Lord. Finally two weeks ago the letters stopped and they knew when he arrived he would be angry with them all. But this was far worse she thought as she stared into his eyes, there was more than anger in them. She could see rage and frustration as well. She shivered as she had never seen such a look from her friend before.

"Harry, please understand. Dumbledore ordered us not to tell you anything," she quickly stated before he could blow up. "He was adamant that nothing be put into any letters as they could be intercepted by the Death Eaters," she added.

Harry's gaze didn't change at all infact if she was honest with herself it seemed his anger and rage increased. "You could have phoned me Hermione, you have the Dursley's number. Remember... I gave it to you in third year," he growled out. "No Death Eater would be able to overhear us then, hell even Dumbledore and the majority of his people don't know how to use a phone," he spat. "But not once did you bother, even to check up on me after I saw Cedric being killed," he went on as Forest felt her insides freeze when she heard him mention seeing someone die.

She looked away and tried to focus on the argument, but her mind kept coming back to the fact her brother had once again faced death, had faced Voldemort and his followers and watched someone die and she hadn't been by his side. She felt like she had betrayed him, what had she left him to face while she went off with the Doctor she thought bitterly. The raw pain she could hear in his voice chilled her to the bone. She prayed her journey with the Doctor had been worth it and that she would ensure that her brother would live.

"I...I," Hermione stuttered as Harry countered her argument.

"Ease off mate," Ron said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "She just probably forgot. It's been three months I'm sure you've gotten over it by now," he added easily as if seeing someone die was a simple affair.

Harry's gaze finally shifted from Hermione who let out a sigh of relief, even as she struggled to find an answer to Harry's counter argument. Ron did his best to ignore Harry's look of contempt. He really wished he could just lay the git out, but if he was to keep his cover then he had to take whatever crap Harry shot back at him.

"Ease of, simply get over it... eh Ron?" Harry spat, his tone even angrier as he stepped closer to his supposed best friend. "Do you think you'd simply get over it if you had been the one to witness Cedric getting killed or watching as Voldemort was resurrected?" he demanded to know as his fists clenched and unclenched as if he wanted to hit Ron. Seeing Ron and Ginny both flinched when he said the Dark Lord's name he snarled at them. "None of you can ever hear his name without cowering in fear," he snapped.

Ron glared back at the supposed great boy-who-lived and really wanted to lash out, but he managed to hold himself in check. If he wanted to get paid he had to hold himself in check. Ginny frowned as she listened to Harry yell at them. She could hear the disdain in his tone as he mentioned how most wizards could not help but shudder at hearing the Dark Lord's name. She felt insulted. He didn't understand that they had been raised to fear the Dark Lord as the ultimate sign of evil.

Whatever Ron was going to say in reply never got heard, as suddenly Fred and George appeared having clearly apparaterated into the room. Harry's glance spun to them as did the others. The two twins were smiling ear to ear at being the centre of attention.

"Hey Harry we thought we heard you delicate tones," Fred said, his smile widening. In truth he and his brother had been worried by the quick escalation of the argument, they didn't want a fight breaking out as they had more important things to deal with now that the Dark Lord was back.

"And look who's back," George picked up straight away. "The lovely and talented Miss Forest Potter," he added with what he believed was a charming smile which made Forest roll her eyes.

"May we inquire just why you are both so upset?" Fred asked, as he leaned against the wall while George went and sat on a nearby bed.

"It doesn't matter," Forest responded, stepping in while she placed a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. "A difference of opinion and a case of someone having not realised the reality of what we face from this point on," she stated with a glare at Ron. "You'd better wake up Ron, because more than likely we are going to see a lot more death before this war is over and believe me, you won't get over it anytime soon," she concluded as she pulled Harry away from their friends.

Ron sneered at them both before he turned and stormed out of the room in disgust. He cursed the fact that Forest had come back. Her return would make his job that much more difficult to stand. He might have to ask for a bit more money for this.

Ginny glared at Forest before running to catch up with her brother. She didn't know where the other girl got off lecturing them, seen that she had run away for the last year. But she dared not say anything right now. Harry was angry enough and it might hurt her chances of getting him to like her the way she wanted him to.

Fred and George winced as they watched silently, this wouldn't do at all. They needed a unified front if they were to survive this thing, even they realised the dangers they all now faced. Clearly if they heard Forest right their younger brother didn't yet realise things had changed, deciding to leave the other twins to their own devices they turned and left as well. Hermione quickly followed, deciding to give Harry some space and she doubted Forest would be up for a talk right now.

"Are you okay Harry?" Forest inquired as she pulled her brother over to one of the beds and pushed him onto it.

Harry rubbed his eyes a little before he looked at her. "I suppose, my temper just seems very close to the surface of late," he admitted. "Ron's utter failure to understand what I witnessed and how it affected me just made me explode," he told her with a tired shake of his head.

Forest sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into a sideways hug as the mention of what her brother had seen brought back the feelings of pain and guilt she had felt before. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered brokenly. "I should have been here for you last year," she added as a few tears fell.

Harry pulled his sister closer and did his best to comfort her. He believed he knew what she was feeling and while a very small part of him was pleased to see this break down he pushed those feelings aside. This was his sister, his twin and he didn't like seeing her in pain.

"It's okay Selene," he told her. "Maybe it is best that you weren't there. Maybe if you had stayed it might have been you in the tournament," he added with a shiver that turned him cold and Forest could feel it run through him. "I was lucky to make it out of that graveyard, maybe just maybe had it been you things would have happened differently," he stated. "I couldn't live with myself if you died," he admitted.

"And neither could I if the reverse happened. What I saw with the Doctor may help ensure that we both come through this Harry," Forest told him as she pulled away and make him look her in the eye. "We knew that he would come back eventually and now that he has we are going to be on the top of his kill list," she pointed out as she ran a hand through her twin's messy black hair. "We have to be prepared for whatever comes next," she stated.

"And we will be Selene," Harry replied as confidently as he could. "We will be," he repeated.

The twins fell silent as they got comfortable on the bed, they still leaned against each other and slowly they began to drift of into sleep. Sirius and Remus came to check on them ten minutes later and paused as they noted they were fast asleep against one another. Sirius pulled his wand and slowly levitated a blanket over them and then closed and locked the door behind them.

"Why did you lock it?" Remus inquired with a raised eyebrow, their previous argument forgotten as they had done so many times before. They could never stay mad at one another.

"They need to rest without interruption Moony," Sirius responded as he put his wand away. "Harry has been through a lot since he came back from Hogwarts and thanks to Dumbledore's orders and Forest having been missing he had no one to talk to about what he saw in the graveyard," he reminded him. "Now she is back and there is no one better to help him to finally face what happened and overcome the effects it had on him, but before that they need to rest as it will not be an easy process and you know that Moony," he continued with a pointed look at his friend. "You remember what it was like seeing your friends die?" he asked.

A dark look passed over Remus's face at the question as he did indeed remember what it was like to see so many people killed. "Yes I remember," he replied. "Come on let's go back downstairs and see what else is going on," he said as he turned and began to head back downstairs. Sirius glanced back at the door with a worried look before he followed.

+DS+

(Tardis)

The Doctor leaned against the wall of the Tardis having finished the first book in the 'Potter Twins' series. It was quite factual about what actually happened. Forest had told him all about her adventures with her brother and their friends and almost everything she had told him was in the books. The mystery of who wrote them was now something that interested him. Who could have gotten so much information about what really happened to Forest and Harry? He picked up the second book 'The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets' which was the first of the series he had found and sat down to read it, hoping this might give him some clues to who the mysterious author was.

+DS+

(Riddle Manor)

Lord Voldemort looked up as Severus Snape walked into his throne room and bowed before him. He hadn't called his spy, so he could only suspect something had happened Snape believed he needed to know.

"Rise Severus and report," he commanded as he lent down to stroke his familiar Nagini who lay at his feet, her tongue flicking out every few seconds.

"My Lord, Forest Potter has returned," Snape responded, knowing that his Master would want to know the other Potter twin had come back and was proven right as he noted the interested look in the Dark Lord's eyes. "The old fool was very suspicious and seemed to think she may have joined you. He did all he could to make the other Order members believe it," he went on. "I don't know his reasons, but I suspect he wants to cause distrust between the twins," he suggested.

"This is interesting news indeed my slippery friend," Voldemort finally responded as he rose from his throne and moved closer. "Did you learn anything about where the girl has been?" he demanded to know.

"All she would say my Lord was that she was travelling with someone," Snape answered. "She would give no information on with whom or where she had been. After the attempt to get answers from her the old man admitted he could not get into her mind to get the answers he sought," he explained.

"So she has learned Occlumency?" the Dark Lord mused, although Snape could detect this was meant as a question.

"I do not know Master, the old man did not say," Snape told him. "It is possible she has done so and if she has, then she might attempt to teach her brother," he replied.

"Ensure that this doesn't happen, Severus. I want the boy's mind open to me," Voldemort commanded darkly. "Do you understand me?" he asked in a deadly tone of voice.

"Yes Master," Snape responded with a low bow, while he did all he could not to visibly shake at the implied threat. "I will do all I can to learn where she has been," he offered.

"Encourage Dumbledore's view of things that the girl has indeed joined me," Voldemort ordered as he thought over what he had been told and so he made a quick choice on how to use it. "Maybe we can spread dissent in the Order and the twins themselves, making them all the more easy to kill," he added with a cold smile.

"As you command my Lord," Snape responded in understanding and he could see the potential for chaos this would cause in the Order.

"Excellent, now go," Voldemort agreed before turning away from his servant. "Get the information I desire and when you see Draco Malfoy, tell him I want him to prove himself capable of serving me by injuring either the boy or his sister, I don't care which," he ordered, stopping Snape near the door. "But he is not to kill either of them, should he do so make him understand the rest of his life will be a living hell," he warned with a sinister smile.

"I understand Master," Snape said with another bow before he turned and left, making his cloak swirl behind him.

Voldemort returned to his throne and sat back down and wondered where little Forest had been for the last year, it would have been much more interesting had she had been there for his rebirth. Yes breaking Harry Potter would have been simpler by murdering his beloved twin in front of him. A smirk graced his features as he imagined the scene. Still his rebirth had gone off without a hitch and he once more had a body. The only thing that had gone wrong was the fact that Harry Potter had survived and escaped to warn Dumbledore of his return.

At least the Ministry had not believed his story one bit, their fear of his memory has been more than enough to make them ignore the warning of his return and the threat he once more brought to the Wizarding world. Still the fact that the boy lived had been a setback. To finally remove the threat of the boy and his sister he needed a certain piece of information that he knew the old man had in his possessions. Hopefully the plan he was about to put forward would in the end grant him that information. He leaned back in his throne and began to day dream of torturing and finally killing the Potter twins once and for all.

+DS+

(Hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a frown on his face. He contemplated the argument he had just had with the Potter twins a few hours ago. He had not expected such open defiance from either of them. Clearly he was loosing his influence with them and that was a big problem if his plans were to succeed. Another problem was Forest's new ability to shield her mind from his probes. Where had she learned to do that? He leaned back in his chair and wondered how to proceed. Finally he decided he would continue with his attempts to create mistrust between Harry and his sister. He hoped that by making the two twins wary of each other he could manipulate them much easier in the future. Granted right now it seemed that their relationship was even stronger than before, but he would find a way.

He got up and moved to his side desk where he had many little instruments that were tied magically to the twins. They confirmed that his beginning effort had done nothing to make Harry begin to mistrust Forest. He would have to try harder and he might have to do something about Sirius as well as he knew the man would back his godchildren every time. Stroking his beard he wondered yet again where Forest had been for the last year. 'Travelling she had said, but where and with whom?' he wondered. Too many questions and not enough answers and that wasn't something he liked. He turned and left his office passing Fawkes who silently watched him with a disapproving look on his face, the phoenix didn't like the current actions of its chosen partner.

+DS+

(Malfoy Manor)

Snape walked into the manor guided by one of the families many elves, he had decided to talk with Draco now so that the boy could prepare. He also wanted to ensure the boy didn't rush in his eagerness to please the Dark Lord. He was led into the large living room where Narcissa stood in an elegant black silk dress. Lucius was nowhere to be seen, more than likely he was at the Ministry ensuring the Minster continued on his path of making things hard for Dumbledore and the Potters.

"What do you want Severus?" Narcissa demanded to know with a frown as she noted the look Snape gave her, it made her shiver in distaste as it was a look filled with lust.

It made her feel sick to her stomach, but then she knew Severus was a man who usually lusted after women way out of his league. He had lusted for many years after Lily Potter until her untimely death. His obsession with Lily had been well known and had been the source of amusement for some, including herself and her sister Bellatrix. Say what you want about Lily Potter, but she had been a powerful witch and smart as they come. She barely gave the man the time of day and yet he had followed her around like a little lost puppy.

Now it seemed he had shifted his obsession to her, this wasn't the first time she had seen him look at her like that. She wished she could wipe it off his face with a rather nasty spell she knew, but he happened to be close friends with her bastard of a husband. One day though she promised herself she would deal with them both. She just had to find the right opportunity to rid herself of them and all the things connected to them.

"I need to speak to Draco immediately," Snape responded, missing the look of disgust Narcissa shot him. "I have orders for him from the Dark Lord" he stated.

Narcissa had to fight to keep the anger she felt from showing on her face. She hadn't wanted her son mixed up in the return of the Dark Lord, but it seemed there was no escape from him. She felt cold as she realised that more than likely she would loose her son to whatever madness the Dark Lord had planned. Lucius had already filled his head with tales of the wonders he had experienced during the first war, of the pleasures he had felt with the captives and of the power he had wielded. She didn't doubt for a second he would follow whatever orders he was given, she felt her disgust and hatred for Snape grow even more.

"I will go and get him," she finally said in response. "Wait here," she commanded before leaving the room and heading upstairs where Draco's room was.

She found her son lying on his bed reading one of his books on the Dark Arts his father had gotten him. Shaking her head in annoyance at Lucius she coughed to gain his attention.

"Is something wrong Mother?" Draco asked as he took note of her watching him from the door.

"Severus Snape is here to talk to you on an important matter. He is in the living room so I suggest you go down now and don't keep him waiting," Narcissa informed him even as she wished she could grab him and take him somewhere he might escape the madness to come.

She watched coldly as Draco eagerly got up and ran out of the room, all but throwing his book to the floor. She shook her head and cursed the day that the Dark Lord had come back to life. She turned and headed to her own room already feeling a headache coming on, from here on out she suspected they were going to be few good days to come and so she decided to act on the plans she had made quite a while ago if things would turn sour again. This time she wouldn't risk being killed from either side. The only thing that still kept her here was Draco, but now she feared that she couldn't do anything for him anymore. It was time to cut her losses.

Draco ran into the study wondering why his favorite teacher and somewhat uncle had come to see him personally. The look he was given as he arrived made him think that whatever it was he wanted to talk about was going to be something he enjoyed.

"Sit down Draco and listen closely," Snape instructed him with a slight glare as he wanted the boy to understand this conversation was serious. "I have just come from the Dark Lord. He has a mission for you to undertake when we return to Hogwarts," he explained.

Draco felt a burst of pride shoot through him at the news that the Dark Lord had chosen him to carry out a task. It seemed that he finally was going to get the respect and power he felt he should always have had, especially at Hogwarts. For far too long he had been shown up by Potter and his damn friends, especially the uppity mudblood Granger.

"What does he want me to do, Uncle?" Draco inquired eagerly, finally managing to get his emotions under control and speak.

"Control yourself Draco or you may find your service to the Dark Lord short lived," Snape commanded and was at least relieved to see the boy manage to look serious. "He wants you to come up with a plan to injure either of the Potter twins. He doesn't care which one you decide to strike, but you aren't allowed to kill either of them," he informed him. "Should you do so he has instructed me to tell you that the rest of your life will be spent in torment and agony," he explained with a rather sinister smile that made Draco understand his warning was no joke. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes Uncle I understand," Draco responded with a quick nod even as his mind drifted to all the things he might do to injure Potter or his bitch of a sister. He didn't know which one to strike just yet, but he would think on that, soon he would have his revenge of them both.

"Good and see that you keep the Dark Lord's warning in mind," Snape shot back before he turned and left the room and then the house.

As he headed for the apparition point he hoped the boy would listen and obey the warning. He didn't want to think what the Dark Lord might do in response should he actually kill one of the Potters. He feared he may be punished as well for failing to make sure the boy understood his orders properly. Pushing those thoughts away he recalled how good Narcissa had looked in her dress. Oh how he wished he could have her, but he dared not to attempt anything as Lucius would have his head and he needed the elder Malfoy's backing.

+DS+

(Grimwauld Place)

Sirius sat at his desk in the study and was thinking hard on the way things were going. He didn't like Albus' new hostility to Forest or his attempts to control her and Harry. He seemed far removed from the man he had followed during the first war, something else was going on here and he didn't for a minute understand what it was and why the old man was suddenly so cold and hard to them and especially to the twins. He wished Lily and James were still alive, because he knew they would be able to discern what was really going on.

The only people he could trust were Remus, who was sadly far too trusting of Dumbledore, and of course his cousin Tonks, who was respectful of the old man, but was still open minded and might listen to his concerns. He leaned back in his chair and hoped he could find out what was really going on, before whatever it was actually happened.

+DS+

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa canceled the spell she had used to listen in on Snape and her son. She shivered at what the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to do and now she knew for sure that however this went there would be hell to pay and she didn't plan to be one of those people who had to pay the price.

Until now she had planned to save her son as well, but she knew that would be a futile attempt now. Draco was too much like his bastard of a father and would never go with her. It was more likely that he would betray her. So she put today's date on the letter to Gringotts she had prepared awhile ago and smiled as she remembered how easy it was to get Lucius to sign and seal it while he was distracted. She bound it on the feet of one of their owls and sent her on her way.

After that she prepared several more things to ensure nobody would look for her. As she was finished with those she grabbed the medallion she wore around her neck and with the command word "Nudin" she activated the portkey.

Only seconds later all Hell broke loose in her study room.


End file.
